robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitch Pudding
Bitch Pudding (also spelled as Bitch Puddin') is a recurring character in Robot Chicken. She is a Strawberry Shortcake parody character with blonde hair and yellow clothes and a distinctively southern American accent. She is voiced by Katee Sackhoff. She is in her late teens or early twenties. Bitch Pudding has long curly yellow-blonde hair in a ponytail, fair skin, freckles on her nose and cheeks, green eyes, long eyelashes, purple eyeshadow, and red lipstick. She wears a yellow spotted dress, a yellow bonnet with a pudding logo, yellow and white striped tights, and yellow boots. As her name suggests, Bitch Pudding is aggressive, sassy, promiscuous, foul-mouthed, and insensitive, often mocking and demeaning the other Strawberry Shortcake characters in various ways. She often says, "BLAM!" after insulting someone. In return, she is disliked by many Strawberry Shortcake ''characters, who all attempt to kill her by dumping her into a volcano in her own special episode. Apart from her appearances in Robot Chicken's ''Strawberry Shortcake skits, Bitch Pudding joined most of the show's original characters in the opening skit of Season Five. Bitch Pudding was also part of the ensemble cast in "The Rescue", being one of the many defenders of the Mad Scientist's lair. Notably, she was one of the few characters (apart from the Scientist himself) to put up a decent fight against the Robot Chicken. Despite landing numerous blows and maintaining the offensive for most of the battle, Bitch Pudding was eventually overcome by the Robot Chicken (and his wooden sign, brought in response to her insulting his mother), who knocked her over a railing to a messy death on the floor below. Despite appearing to die in The Rescue, Bitch Pudding makes a cameo in Season 6 episode Immortal. She was given her own special episode in Season 7, the "Bitch Pudding Special", in which the other Strawberry Shortcake characters decide to murder her by paying their mail-delivering bird to drop her into a volcano, a fate she narrowly avoids. After encountering a race of creatures called the Shlorps (parody of the Smurfs), she ends up back in Pastryville, only to find out the citizens' plot to murder her when she sees a festival celebrating her supposed "death". She eventually gets even by murdering them all by setting their church on fire with them inside, and then finishing them off with a minigun once they break out. In season 8, she returns in "Bitch Pudding's The Crucible", a parody of The Crucible, and "Murder, She Bitched", a parody of Murder, She Wrote. In season 9, she appears in more sketches, including a parody of The Sound of Music, where she takes the place of Maria von Trappe. Bitch Pudding is a skilled fighter, using her fists, legs, and knives. She successfully gouged out a woman’s eyes and shoved a man into a ball-making machine. Quotes -“Blam! You all get a taste of the bitch puddin’!” -“All in favor of the death penalty, say ‘eye’!” -“Your New Queen ain‘t gonna fuck herself!” -“Did I ASK for a goddamn free hat?!” -“That depends on whether I give a fuck, shit tits!” -“*singing* Shut the fuck uuuuuup!” -“Blam.” -“I’m so fertile, I’m practically goddamn handicapped. I had to get an Amazon subscription for a coat hanger.” -“Damn, bitch. They’re simple instructions.” -“Room, board, AND free dick?! Up top!” -”The Shlorps are under my protection!...Uh..Starting now!” -“Wassup, hoes?” Episodes * *My Black Cherry is Gone * *Beginning Season Five * *Strawberryland Names * *The Rescue * *Appeasing the God * *Season of the Bitch... Pudding * *Bitch Pudding Special Pt. 1 *Bitch Pudding Special Pt. 2 *Bitch Pudding Special Pt. 3 * *Bitch Pudding's The Crucible * *Murder, She Bitched Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Death Fakers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:PBS Kids Category:Revived